Chuck gegen den fremden im Spiegel - 607
by Lea Meadow
Summary: Chuck ist wieder der Alte, Sarah hat ihre Erinnerungen…alles könnte so perfekt sein, wäre da nicht Shaw. Oder lauert schon wieder ein neues Problem auf das Team?


Chuck gegen den fremden im Spiegel - 6.07

Chuck vs. the stranger in the mirror – 6.07

Casey stand vor dem großen Bildschirm im Besprechungsraum der Festung und versuchte seinen Unmut vor General Beckman zu verbergen. Sie hatte ihn gerade über die neuesten Ereignisse informiert und er brauchte wirklich viel Selbstbeherrschung um seinen Ton zu kontrollierten.

„Das bedeutet das Shaw schon wieder ausgebrochen ist und schon wieder versucht hat Chuck und Sarah zu töten, sehe ich das so richtig?"

Beckmanns Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen war sein Tonfall doch schärfer gewesen als beabsichtigt.

„Das ist richtig Colonel. Rita Heller hat ihm zur Flucht verholfen. Bevor sie untergetaucht sind waren sie noch im Intersect-Raum, wo Shaw den Sprengsatz angebracht hat. Was wir nicht wissen, ist ob sie Shaw auch den neuen Intersect geladen hat. Die Vermutung liegt nahe, aber…"

„Aber der neue Intersect ist fehlerhaft. Das haben wir schon herausgefunden. Er macht alle außer Chuck verrückt und zwar richtig irre. Wäre vielleicht ganz gut für uns wenn Shaw den jetzt hätte. Vielleicht erschießt er sich selbst und erspart uns eine Menge Arbeit."

Beckman nickte, wirkte aber nicht sehr überzeugt. „Bis wir näheres wissen dürfen wir jedoch keine Risiken eingehen. Sie und ihr Team bleiben in der Festung. Außerdem lasse ich ihre Tochter, sowie Ellie Bartowski´s restliche Familie in die Festung bringen."

„Sind sie sicher das Shaw hier nicht wieder eindringen kann?" Auch Casey war schon auf den Gedanken gekommen das Alex möglicheres in Gefahr schweben könnte.

„Nichts ist sicher, aber ich wüsste keinen besseren Ort. Wie geht es Sarah und Chuck?"

„Nun,…" Casey holte tief Luft. Das war nicht so einfach.

„…Sarah geht es gut. Sie hat ihre Erinnerungen wieder. Alle soviel ich weiß, aber Chuck ist noch immer nicht wach. Er ist nicht verletzt und Ellie meint das der Intersect bei ihm weitaus mehr Schaden angerichtet hat. Deshalb bräuchte das Reparaturprogramm auch mehr Zeit um seine Arbeit zu machen. Wir müssen wohl abwarten."

Beckman nickte. „Ich fürchte da bleibt uns keine Wahl."

Absatz

Sarah ging unruhig auf und ab, unfähig ihre aufgewühlten Gedanken zu ordnen. Da Shaw sie gezwungen hatte für eine Weile unterzutauchen, waren sie in den Zellen der Festung einquartiert worden. Casey hatte gemütliche Betten aufstellen lass, doch es waren nun einmal immer noch Gefängniszellen. Sie wartete darauf das Chuck endlich wieder zu sich kam und warf ihrem Mann immer wieder unruhige Blicke zu. Ellies Reparaturprogramm war wohl hauptsächlich für seine Bewusstlosigkeit verantwortlich. Es arbeitete immer noch in Chucks Kopf und beseitigte den Schaden den Doktor Heller dort angerichtet hatte. Sollte es nur, Hauptsache es hatte denselben Effekt wie bei ihr. Sie erinnerte sich wieder! Alles was sie verloren hatte, die kleinen Momente, von denen sie nicht einmal gewusst hatte das sie ihr fehlten. Die großen Ereignisse die sie nur aus Erzählungen kannte. Alles war wieder da und drang auf sie ein. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten mit Chuck darüber zu sprechen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit regte er sich schließlich auf dem Bett. Er setzte sich auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren, erst als er Sarah sah entspannte er sich.

„Zum Glück, ich wusste nicht ob wir es schaffen würden."

Sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. „Ich erinnere mich wieder Chuck. Es ist fantastisch. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich schon keine Hoffnung mehr, aber…"

Er versteifte sich in ihren Armen und sie wusste sofort dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was hast du?"

„Es tut mir leid." Chuck löste sich von ihr und ging auf Distanz.

„Du erinnerst dich immer noch nicht. Aber wieso? Bei mir hat es funktioniert."

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch sie ließ ihn erst gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Schon gut, du kannst nichts dafür. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

„Warum kommt es mir dann so vor? Die ganze Zeit schon."

„Morgen reden wir mit Ellie. Vielleicht fällt ihr noch etwas ein. Vielleicht…" Sie brachte ein schwaches, aber wenig überzeugendes Lächeln zustande. Sie war sich so sicher gewesen das nun alles wieder gut werden würde. Shaw hin oder her.

„Ja, Vielleicht." Er sah sich in dem kleinen Raum um. Das Bett war groß genug für zwei, doch unter den gegebenen Umständen war das wohl keine gute Idee.

„Ich werde mir ein Kissen nehmen und…"

Sarah riss sich zusammen. „Warte, ich hole dir noch eine Decke."

Während sie sein Bettzeug holte ging er kurz ins Badezimmer auf der Suche nach einer Zahnbürste. Als er sich in dem kleinen Spiegel über dem Wachbecken sah hielt er inne. Der Mann im Spiegel war Charles Carmichael, CIA-Agent und… tja nichts weiter. Chuck Bartowski hingegen war CIA-Agent gewesen, Ehemann, bester Freund, Unternehmer… und ein Weichei nicht zu vergessen. Andererseits war ein Weichei zu sein vielleicht nicht das Schlimmste. Besser als allein. Er versuchte Chuck Bartowski im Spiegel zu sehen. Den Nerd den alle wieder haben wollten. Nicht Charles Carmichael, sondern Chuck. Chuck, Chuck…

Der Flash kam unerwartet und schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Seit dem Up-Date hatte er keine mehr gehabt und fast schon vergessen wie unangenehm es war wenn tausende verschlüsselter Bilder auf den Verstand einstürzten. Diesmal waren es jedoch keine Geheiminformationen der CIA, sonder Bilder aus seinem Leben. Angefangen von seinen ersten Erinnerungen, sein Vater, seine Mutter, Ellie. Seine Kindheit, Morgen, Sarah… Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden und veränderte doch alles.

Absatz

Chuck sah in den Spiegel. Ihm war übel und er musste den Drang sich zu übergeben unterdrücken. Er stand in einem kleinen Badezimmer von dem er glaubte es aus der Festung zu kennen. Aber wie war er nur hier her gekommen? Das letzte an das er sich erinnerte war wie er in dem schwarzen Intersectraum auf das Up-Date gewartet hatte. Ihn überkam die Vermutung dass dieses Up-Date vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee gewesen war. Er hörte Sarahs Stimme aus dem Nebenraum und ging zu ihr.

„Hier." Sie reichte Chuck ein Kopfkissen und eine Decke. „Zelle vier ist noch frei. Schlaf gut."

Chuck wurde zunehmend Besorg. „Getrennte Betten? Wieso, was hab ich gemacht?"

Sarah sah ihn an als wüsste sie nicht recht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte und er beschloss sich vorsorglich zu entschuldigen. Sicher war sicher.

„Also wenn es wegen des Up-Dates ist, ich weiß ich hätte das ohne deine Zustimmung nicht machen sollen. Aber zu meiner Entschuldigung kann ich vorbringen das ich unter dem Einfluss von Drogen stand…"

„Chuck?" Sarah betrachtete ihn besorgt und fragend.

„…falls du wegen etwas anderem sauer bist, musst du es mir sagen. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr, bin mir aber sicher das es mir unheimlich leid tut und…"

„Chuck!" Sarah fiel ihm um den Hals, Tränen standen in ihren Augen und Chuck fragte sich verzweifelt was er angestellt hatte.

„Liebling nicht weinen, ich mach´s wieder gut. Verspro…" weiter kam er nicht den Sarah küsste ihn und brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Kurzfristig zumindest.

„Du bist gar nicht sauer, oder?"

Absatz

Chuck fühlte sich einfach großartig. Sarah hatte ihre Erinnerungen zurück und er war wieder er selbst. Shaw war zwar noch irgendwo da draußen und lauerte auf sie, doch das konnte Chuck zu Zeit nicht von seiner Wolke der Glückseligkeit herunter holen. Nach einer unglaublichen Nacht mit Sarah freute er sich nun darauf Ellie und Morgan die gute Nachricht zu überbringen. Er fand die Beiden vor dem Ausgang der Festung, sie schienen auf jemanden zu warten. Als Ellie ihren Bruder sah, wusste sie sofort was los war und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Du weißt wieder wer du bist! Gott sei Dank. Nicht etwa das ich an meiner Arbeit gezweifelt hätte…"

Morgen klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. „Du bist wieder da. Ich hatte schon befürchtet mich mit dem neuen Chuck abfinden zu müssen."

„Devon und Clara werden jede Minute eintreffen. Sie werden sich schrecklich freuen dich zu sehen Bruderherz und du wirst nicht glauben wie groß Clara mittlerweile geworden ist."

Ellie strahlte bei diesen Worten regelrecht, es war deutlich zu sehen wie sehr sie ihre Familie vermisst hatte.

„Ja, Alex ist auch dabei. Beckman hat versprochen ihnen die besten Leute als Eskorte mit zu geben."

Morgen klang eher nervös als glücklich darüber Alex wieder zu sehen. Chuck wollte ihn darauf ansprechen, als auch schon Devon mit Clara auf dem Arm durch die Sicherheitsschleuse trat.

„Wie abgefahren wieder hier zu sein."

Absatz

Jeff stand an der Nerd-Herd Theke und versuchte einen Kunden telefonisch zu erreichen um ihm die schlechte Nachricht mitzuteilen dass sein Laptop endgültig das zeitliche gesegnet hatte. Er wollte gerade auf dessen Anrufbeantworter sprechen, als eine Kundin an die Theke trat und ihm mit langen Wimpern an klimperte.

„Hallo."

Sie war nicht mehr die Jüngste, hatte aber jede Menge klasse, das sah Jeff auf den ersten Blick. Der alte Jeff hätte vor so einer Herausforderung reis aus genommen. Der neue Jeff jedoch stellte sich ihr, so gut er eben konnte.

„Hallo, Kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Sie lächelte ihn an und zwar nicht so wie Frauen ihn gewöhnlich anlächelten.

„Mein Handy ist kaputt, glauben sie da ist noch etwas zu machen?"

Sie reichte ihm ein ziemlich mitgenommenes Handy und streifte dabei leicht seine Hand. Das Ding war hin, doch in Jeff war ungeahntes Selbstvertrauen aufgestiegen.

„Das bekomme ich wieder in Ordnung."

„Ich wusste gleich dass ich bei ihnen in den richtigen Händen bin. Hier meine Nummer, rufen sie mich an."

Jeff nahm ihre Karte mit einen schrägen Grinsen entgegen.

„Das werde ich."

Er sah ihr nach als sie den Laden auf hohen Stöckelschuhe verlies, sich wohl bewusst das Lester hinter ihm stand und ihn beobachtete.

„Gibt's was Lester?"

„Kommt darauf an. Was sollte das?"

Jeff seufzte. Er und Lester waren Freunde, aber manchmal…

„Eine Kundin hat ihr Handy zur Reparatur abgegeben."

„Nein, ich meine dieses Geflirte. Du weißt wir haben für sowas keine Zeit. Morgan und die anderen sind wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Da läuft irgendetwas Schräges."

Jeff zuckte geistesabwesend mit den Schultern, was Lesters Neugier anstachelte.

„Wie heißt der scharfe Feger eigentlich?"

Jeff warf einen Blick auf ihre Karte. „Rita. Schöner Name."

Absatz

Doktor Heller verlies so schnell sie konnte das Buy More. Warum hatte sie sich nur auf dieses Laientheater eingelassen? Die Dinge hatten sich nicht so entwickelt wie sie gehofft hatte. Shaw war zwar durchaus fähiger als Victor es jemals sein könnte, aber wie sich herausgestellt leider weitaus wenige fügsam. Ihr Plan war es gewesen sich für einige Zeit zurück zu ziehen und den Intersect auf Shaw anzupassen. Es hätte zwar etwas Zeit in Anspruch genommen, aber sie hätte das schon hin bekommen. Wenn nicht sie, wer dann? Shaw hatte jedoch nicht so viel Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten gezeigt. Nicht einmal seinen Plan hatte er ihr verraten, dafür scheuchte er sie herum wie eine Angestellte. Hoffentlich hatte sie mit seiner Befreiung keinen großen Fehler begangen.

Absatz

Die Festung war für Chuck ein Ort an dem er sich wohl und sicher fühlte, für längere Zeit darin eingesperrt zu sein war jedoch nicht wirklich angenehm. Besonders nicht da es hier unten langsam eng wurde. Er versuchte es positiv zu betrachten, immerhin waren sie schon lange nicht mehr alle zusammen gewesen. Sarah verbrachte viel Zeit mit der kleinen Clara und er ahnte dass die Kinderfrage nach all den Schwierigkeiten nun endlich wieder im Raum stand. Casey freute sich einfach darüber Alex wieder zu sehen und die Stimmung war eigentlich recht ausgelassen. Nur Morgan machte ihm sorgen. Er zog sich immer wieder zurück, war grüblerisch und übellaunig. Chuck suchte ihn und fand ihn schließlich beim Training am Sandsack.

„Hey Kumpel. Wie geht's? Warte, ich helfe dir."

Chuck stellte sich hinter den Sandsack und hielt ihn fest während Morgan weiter darauf einprügelte.

„Ach weißt du, ich dachte ich tue mal was für meine Muckis und so."

„Guter Plan und sonst?"

„Was meinst Du?"

„Na, du hast dich recht rar gemacht. Stimmt was nicht?"

Morgen hörte auf den wehrlosen Sack zu verprügeln und lies die Schultern hängen.

„Was soll ich nur machen Chuck? Alex tut so als wäre nichts gewesen, aber das kann ich nicht. Immerhin habe ich ihr einen Antrag gemacht und auch wenn ich das total vermasselt habe schuldet sie mir immer noch eine Antwort, oder?"

Chuck war leicht überfordert bei dieser Informationsflut. „Du hast ihr einen Antrag gemacht?"

„Klar, der Antrag war nicht besonders und wir waren in Lebensgefahr, aber trotzdem…"

„Was hab ich eigentlich noch verpasst?"

„Chuck, bitte. Wir reden jetzt über mich!"

„Äh, ja klar. Tut mir leid. Vielleicht erwartet sie etwas von Dir?" Chuck zog sich gepolsterte Handschuhe über und lies Morgan abwechselnd darauf einschlagen.

„Ich hatte vor ihr noch einen Antrag zu machen. Diesmal richtig. Mit Ring und so."

„Super, leg los."

Morgan schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Hier? Während ihr Vater hinter der nächsten Ecke lauert?"

Chuck verzog das Gesicht. „Stimmt, nicht einfach."

Morgen holte erneut aus, diesmal schneller und härter. Chuck fühlte wie sich ein Flash anbahnte und kurz darauf verfügte er über die Kunst des Kung Fu. Leider war das nicht alles.

„Ich meine, wie soll ich hier so was wie romantische Atmosphäre hinbekommen? Kannst du mir das verraten? Alter, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Charles fragte sich wie er hier hergekommen war. Eben war er noch in dem kleinen Badezimmer gewesen und jetzt spielte er Prügelknabe für den Zwerg. Wobei, er konnte sich dunkel daran erinnern das ein gewisser Daniel Shaw hinter ihnen her war und wenn auch leider etwas verschwommen an eine unglaubliche Nacht mit Sarah Walker. Was war hier los?"

„Chuck? Chuck Bartowski, hallo. Chuck!"

Wieder ein Flash, Chuck kniff die Augen zusammen. Was war gerade geschehen?

„Was?"

„Chuck geht's dir gut? Du siehst blass aus?" Morgan lies die Fäuste sinken.

„Äh, ja. Klar, mir geht's gut. Weißt du was, warum nicht. Organisier ein romantisches Abendessen im Konferenzraum. Ich kümmere mich darum dass euch keiner stört, nicht mal Casey. Du bekommst das schon hin, ist auf jeden Fall besser als ihr die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Morgan nickte. „Vielleicht hast du recht. Danke Mann und dir geht es wirklich gut?"

„Ja, ja. Alles super."

Absatz

Chuck fragte sich ob er ein Problem hatte. Der letzte Flash hatte sich ganz normal angefühlt, nichts Ungewöhnliches und doch… Er ging in das kleine Badezimmer, in dem er wieder zu sich selbst gefunden hatte. War die andere Persönlichkeit wirklich weg? Oder schlummerte sie noch in seinem Unterbewusstsein, da wo auch der Intersect sich eingenistet hatte? Der Gedanke an einen zweiten Chuck in seinem Kopf war schon beunruhigend. Er stellte sich wieder vor den Spiegel und versuchte den Fremden in seinem bekannten Spiegelbild zu erkennen. Vielleicht löste es ja ein Flash aus? Er konzentrierte sich und…

Flash

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte plötzlich seine Lippen. „Du hast Angst."

Flash

Chuck brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen dass diese Worte aus seinem Mund gekommen waren.

„Nein, hab ich nicht."

Flash

„Doch, natürlich. Du hast Angst das ich die Oberhand gewinne."

Flash

Chuck konnte es nicht fassen. Diskutierte er gerade mit sich selbst?

„Nein! Ich bin Chuck Bartowski, du bist nur eine Fehlfunktion des Intersects."

Flash

Wieder dieses verächtliche Lächeln im Spiegel. „Eine Fehlfunktion die besser, raffinierter und dir weit überlegen ist?"

Flash

„Wie meinst du das? Du bist ich."

Flash

„Nicht ganz. Du bist doch nichts weiter als ein weinerlicher Schwächling. Selbst nach all den Jahren im Agenten Geschäft. Ich hingegen bin der perfekte Agent. Angstfrei, präzise und um das zu beweisen werde ich auch derjenige sein der Shaw erledigen wird."

Flash

Dieses Selbstgespräch entwickelte sich langsam in eine höchst unschöne Richtung, doch Chuck konnte seine Augen nicht vom Spiegel abwenden.

„Erledigen?"

Flash

„Na, du bist ja nicht in der Lage dazu. Aber ich brauche nur die richtige Motivation, da bin ich mir sicher."

Flash

„Du willst ihn töten."

Flash

„Super Schlussfolgerung Sherlock. Dann werden Sarah und die anderen vielleicht begreifen das ich die viel bessere Wahl bin."

Flash

„Vergiss es. Sarah liebt mich, nicht dich."

Flash

Diesmal wurde das Lächeln fast schon gehässig.

„Aber ich bin du, nur besser."

Flash

Nun war Chuck sich sicher ein Problem zu haben…und Kopfschmerzen.

Absatz

Morgan lies das kleine rote Kästchen auf und zu schnappen. Den Ring darin hatte er schon vor einiger Zeit von seinem ersten Gehalt als Spion gekauft. Leider hatte er ihn auf der Mission in Spanien nicht dabei gehabt, bestimmt wäre sonst alles anders gelaufen. Doch Chuck hatte wie immer recht, er musste jetzt das Beste aus der Situation machen. Heute Abend würde er Alex erneut fragen, diesmal richtig. Es war bereits alles für ein romantisches Abendessen vorbereitet, nur Alex fehlte noch und genau das war im Moment das Problem. Wo war Alex? Morgan hatte im Trainingsraum, der Kantine, in den Zellen und Verhörräumen nachgesehen. Nirgends war eine Spur von ihr. Auch gesehen hatte sie schon seit einer Weile niemand. Versteckte sie sich etwa vor ihm? Nein, das war nicht Alex Art, nur wo war sie? Morgan konnte sich nicht vorstellen dass sie die Festung verlassen hätte, doch nachdem er jeden Winkel nach ihr durchsucht hatte blieb eigentlich keine andere Möglichkeit. Vor der Sicherheitsschleuse gab es eine Kamera, um das Kommen und geht in der Festung zu dokumentieren. Also beschloss Morgan sich die Aufnahmen anzusehen, nur um sicher zu gehen und tatsächlich. Alex hatte die Festung vor etwa drei Stunden verlassen. Sein erster Impuls war es zu Casey zu rennen und Alarm zu schlagen. Aber vielleicht wollte Alex nur schnell mal frische Luft schnappen. Ja, genau. Oder sie holte einen Film aus dem Buy-More, hier unten war es stink langweilig. Vielleicht war alles in bester Ordnung, immerhin wäre Shaw nicht so dumm im Buy-More aufzutauchen, nicht bei all den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Morgan stieg in den Fahrstuhl, bestimmt machte er sich ganz umsonst sorgen.

Absatz

Morgan suchte Lester und fand ihn wie erwartet bei den neu eingetroffenen Spielkonsolen.

„Laster, ich muss dich unbedingt etwas fragen…"

Wie vom Blitz getroffen lies dieser den Kontroller fallen. „Ich habe nur die Funktionsfähigkeit getestet. Wareneingangskontrolle, außerdem bist du nicht mehr mein Boss."

„Ja, ja. Hast du Alex gesehen, ich suche sie."

Lester schien ernsthaft nachzudenken, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe schon seit einer Weile keinen mehr von euch gesehen. Dachte schon ihr währt von Aliens entführt, oder so. Das passiert."

Morgan wusste dass er nach einem Strohhalm gegriffen hatte. Er musste die anderen von Alex Verschwinden informieren. „Danke trotzdem."

„Kein Problem, verlasst mich nur alle. So wie Jeff mich verlassen hat für diese arrogante Tussi."

Morgan wusste nicht genau warum, doch bei Lesters Worten klingelte bei ihm eine innere Alarmglocke.

„Arrogante Tussi?"

„_Rita_. Er ist gestern mit ihr ausgegangen und seitdem habe ich keinen Mucks mehr von ihm gehört. Nicht einmal auf meine SMS antwortet er. Hätte mehr von ihm erwartet, Fotos oder…"

Morgan packte Lesters Krawatte und zog ihn ganz nahe an sein Gesicht. „Du wirst mir jetzt genau erzählen was du über diese Rita weißt und lass nichts aus."

Absatz

„Das ist meine Schuld." Es war nicht leicht Casey so zu sehen.

„Ich war zu unvorsichtig. Die Gesichtserkennung der Kameras war nur auf Shaw eingestellt, mit Heller hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Wie blöd von mir." Der große Mann raufte sich das Haar während er die Aufnahmen der Überwachungskameras immer und immer wieder abspielte. Jeff und Rita Heller waren darauf zu sehen wie sie gemeinsam das Buy-More verließen. Am nächsten Morgen war Alex genau durch dieselbe Tür gegangen, ohne die geringste Spur zu hinterlassen. Doch für Sarah waren noch zu viele Fragen ungeklärt.

„Wie hat sie Alex herauslocken können? Alex ist nun wirklich nicht dumm, sie hätte nicht einfach die Festung verlassen, selbst wenn Jeff sie darum gebeten hätte und selbst wenn hätte sie vorher jemanden von uns Bescheid gegeben."

Morgen nickte, doch das wie und warum waren zurzeit zweitranging. „Können wir sie das nicht einfach fragen nachdem wir sie gerettet haben, bitte?"

Auch Casey dachte so. „Richtig. Dafür ist noch Zeit wenn Shaw einen Kopf kürzer ist." Er ging Richtung Waffenkammer und keiner wagte es sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, nur Sarah appellierte an seine Vernunft.

„Casey, beruhige dich. Wir dürfen nicht Blindlinks in eine Falle tappen, außerdem wissen wir doch gar nicht wo wir nach ihr suchen sollen…"

Chuck hob die Hand wie ein Schuljunge. „Äh, das ist so nicht ganz richtig."

Absatz

Ellie packte alles zusammen das sie für wichtig hielt. Dummerweise war alles woran sie in den letzten Tagen gearbeitet hatte wichtig. Die Festung war nicht mehr sicher und Chuck hatte eine CIA-Eskorte für Devon, Clara und sie veranlasst. Wohin es ging wusste sie nicht, nur das sie wohl eine Weile nicht mehr zurück nach Hause konnte. Sie hatte vollbracht woran ihr Vater all die Jahre gearbeitet hatte und ein Programm geschrieben das die unerwünschten Nebeneffekte des Intersects ausschaltete. Leider unterdrückte es sie nur, was Ellie jedoch als Schönheitsfehler betrachtete. Trotzdem, vielleicht fand sie einen Weg die fehlerhaften Datensätze für immer aus dem Gehirn zu löschen. Ellie erklärte dass alles ihrem Bruder während sie ihre Unterlagen zusammen suchte. „Immerhin werde ich dort sonst nicht viel zu tun haben, oder?"

Chuck schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Tut mir wirklich leid Ellie, aber…"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Solange Shaw auf freiem Fuß ist dürfen wir kein Risiko eingehen. Meinst du er wird Alex etwas antun?"

„Nein, er will uns heraus locken, sie ist nur der Köder. Das ist auch der Grund warum er den Peilsender in ihrem Handy nicht ausgeschaltet hat. Er will das wir zu ihm kommen."

Jetzt war es an Ellie den Kopf zu schütteln. „Und ihr tut ihm den Gefallen. Bist du sicher dass das eine gute Idee ist?"

„Keine Angst, wir sind gut vorbereitet. Was du da über dein Reparaturprogramm gesagt hast, es unterdrückt die fehlerhaften Datensätze also nur?"

„Äh, ja. Das heißt es isoliert die schädlichen von den unschädlichen und schickt sie quasi in Quarantäne. Das mit dem löschen hab ich einfach noch nicht hinbekommen, sogar Dad hatte damit so seine Schwierigkeiten. Warum? Hast du noch Probleme mit dem Intersect?"

Chuck machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Nicht der Rede wert, das kann warten bis wir Shaw haben."

Ellie wusste das ihr kleiner Bruder manchmal Dinge für sich behielt um andere nicht zu beunruhigen. Allerdings hatte er recht, Shaw war zurzeit das dringlichere Problem. „Also gut. Ich werde daran arbeiten und wenn wir uns wieder sehen wird mein Programm soweit sein, versprochen. Versprich _du_ mir aber auch dass du so wenig Flashs wie möglich hast. Okay?"

Chuck umarmte seine Schwester zum Abschied. „Versprochen."

Absatz

Shaw hatte so lange gewartet. Während der Zeit in Einzelhaft hatte er sich immer neue Rachepläne zu Recht gelegt, immer neue Ränke geschmiedet. Nur um sie dann wieder zu verwerfen wenn ihm die Hoffnungslosigkeit seiner Lage bewusst wurde. Erst das Erscheinen von Rita Heller hatte seine aussichtslose Situation geändert. Dafür war er ihr durchaus dankbar. Allerdings ging seine Dankbarkeit nicht so weit ihr tatsächlich Chuck für ihre kleinen Experimente zu überlasse. Nein, Chuck musste sterben. Vorzugsweise vor Sarahs Augen. Der Intersect interessierte ihn nicht mehr, Chucks Tod und Sarahs Leid waren alles worauf es noch ankam. Natürlich überwachte er das Buy-More, sein altes Team hatte sich darin eingenistet und versteckte sich vor ihm wie ein Haufen Feiglinge. Zudem stand an jeder Ecke Undercover Agenten der CIA und hielten nach ihm Ausschau. Er musste sie irgendwie aus ihrem verdammten Mauseloch heraus locken, nur wie? Zu seiner großen Überraschung erledigte sich dieses Problem von ganz allein. Es war mitten in der Nacht als das gesamte Team ausrückte, schwer bewaffnet als wollen sie in einen Krieg ziehen. Kurz darauf verließen auch Chucks Schwester mit ihrer restlichen Familie das Buy-More, eskortiert von einer ganzen Meute CIA-Agenten. Shaw konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, die Festung lag wie auf einem Präsentierteller vor ihm.

Es war kurz vor Mitternacht als er sich, zusammen mit seiner kleinen Gefolgschaft dem Buy-More Lieferanteneingang näherte. Zwei Männer lagen vor dem Eingang, offensichtlich tot. Heller gab bei ihrem Anblick einen erstickten Laut von sich, der Shaw zum lächeln brachte.

„Ich dachte um ihr Ziel zu erreichen würden sie über Leichen gehen Doktor. War das nur so dahin gesagt?"

Er winkte seinem Scharfschützen auf dem Dach gegenüber zu. Er und die zwei Schläger die Shaw begleiteten waren die einzigen die noch bereit waren für ihn zu arbeiten. Sie waren alle was vom Ring, dieser großen mächtigen Organisation übrig geblieben war. Shaw hatte vor das zu ändern, was einmal groß war konnte wieder groß werden. Er stieg über die toten CIA-Agenten hinweg.

„Nun…Jeff, richtig? Sagst du mir bitte noch einmal den Code für die Alarmanlage und bitte keine Tricks, wir wollen doch nicht das heute noch mehr Blut fließt, oder?"

Einer der Schläger schob den gefesselten Jeff vor sich her. Als Shaw Heller auf ihn angesetzt hatte waren seine Erwartungen eher gering gewesen. Wie sich aber herausstellte hatten Jeff und sein kleiner seltsamer Freund Chuck und die Anderen schon länger beschattet und Jeff erwies sich als wahrer Quell an Informationen. Nur seine Weigerung zu reden war am Anfang etwas problematisch gewesen, erst als Shaw gedroht hatte Heller weh zu tun hatte sich Jeffs Zunge gelöst. Leider spielte Heller seitdem die Gekränkte

„Sie wollen jetzt einfach da hinein marschieren und darauf warten dass sie zurück kommen? Um was zu tun? Alle töten? Ist das ihr großer Plan?"

Shaw betrachtete Heller geringschätzig. „Nein Frau Doktor. Ich habe vor um einiges kreativer zu sein."

Absatz

Casey spähte um die Ecke. Was er sah hätte ihn fast zu einem zufriedenen Grunzen veranlasst, doch er musste leise sein. Also begnügte er sich mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. Alex schien unverletzt und wurde nur von zwei Männern bewacht, die Typischen Schläger. Wie Chuck es prophezeit hatte war es nicht schwer gewesen das Signal von ihrem Handy aufzuspüren. Nur von der erwarteten Falle war bisher noch nichts zu sehen. Shaw hatte sie in eine alte Lagerhallte gelockt, in der es keine erkennbaren Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gab. Vielleicht dachte der Verrückte ja mit dem neuen Intersect im Kopf wäre ihm niemand gewachsen. Etwas Größenwahnsinnig war er ja schon immer gewesen. Casey hingegen war auf Nummer sicher gegangen und hatte das komplette Gebäude von der CIA umstellen lassen. Chuck würde sich von der anderen Seite nähern. Mal sehen was der neue gegen den alten Intersect ausrichten konnte. Casey gab Sarah das Zeichen für zwei Feinde in Sichtweite. Er konnte an ihrem Blick erkennen dass auch sie besorgt war. Es war zu einfach, viel zu einfach. Sie liefen mit offenen Augen in eine Falle. Langsam schlich Casey sich von hinten an die Wachen heran. Er hatte jetzt einen guten Blick auf Alex und stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass sie nicht gefesselt war. Sie saß recht entspannt auf einem Stuhl und blätterte in eine Zeitschrift. Sie blickte auf, sah ihren Vater und lächelte.

Absatz

Das Buy-More hatte nachts eine besondere Atmosphäre. Ohne Kunden und Angestellte wirkte es fast friedlich. Shaw hatte vor das zu ändern.

„Also gut. Ihr zwei, macht euch an die Arbeit. Ich werde versuchen in die Festung zu kommen. Beeilt euch."

Seine Komplizen verschwanden im Halbdunkel zwischen den Regalen.

„Hier Doktor, nehmen sie die Waffe." Shaw drückte Heller seine Pistole in die Hand.

„Bewachen sie Jeff. Glauben sie das hin zu bekommen, oder übersteigt das ihre Fähigkeiten?"

Heller hielt die Waffe wie etwas ekliges das sie am liebsten wieder fallen gelassen hätte.

„Und was machen sie so lange."

Shaw drehte ihr den Rücken zu und ging. „Ich werde jetzt kreativ sein."

Absatz

Als Alex ihren Vater sah sprang sie vom Stuhl auf und eilte ihm entgegen.

„Dad! Ist das schön dich zu sehen. Geht's allen gut? Habt ihr Shaw schon geschnappt?"

Die zwei Wachen drehten sich zu ihm um und Casey erkannte sie als CIA-Agenten. Er gab seine Deckung auf und warf Sarah einen irritierten Blick zu. Seine Partnerin schien allerdings genauso ratlos.

„Alex, was ist hier los? Wir dachten Shaw hätte dich entführt."

Auch Alex Gesicht nahm nun einen verwirrten Ausdruck an. „Entführt? Nein, ich sollte mich hier doch verstecken und auf euch warten."

„Das stimmt Sir, wir haben offizielle Befehle."

Einer der CIA-Männer mischte sich ein und Casey ärgerte sich das er ihn nicht gleich erkannte hatte.

„Beckman hat ihnen befohlen meine Tochter hier her zu bringen?"

Der Agent schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Nicht der General, sondern Agent Bartowski. Ich dachte sie wüsten das."

Hinter sich hörte Casey wie Sarah in ihr Walkie-Talkie sprach. „Chuck, Chuck! Melde dich. Chuck!"

Absatz

Euphorie gehörte eigentlich nicht zu Shaws Gefühlspalette, aber als er nun die Festung betrat konnte er sein Glück kaum fassen. Es war als wäre er in der Zeit zurück versetzt. Damals hatte er noch eine große Karriere in der CIA vor sich. Er war erfolgreich und geachtet gewesen. Für eine kurze Weile sogar glücklich. Doch dann war Sarah Walkers wirkliches Gesicht zu Tage gekommen. Er hatte erfahren was Sie getan hatte, was für ein Mensch sie war. Chuck konnte man im Grunde keinen Vorwürf machen. Er war auf sie herein gefallen, genauso wie er selbst. Doch dieser dumme Nerd hatte sich ihm in den Weg gestellt und musste nun dafür büßen, so wie alle büßen würden. Aber immer eins nach dem anderen. Er zog einige flache Scheiben aus seiner Tasche. Experimentelle Sprengstoffe waren etwas Herrliches. Seine Männer waren gerade dabei sie im Buy More zu verteilen und er würde die Festung damit spicken. Sicher, es war kein raffinierter Plan und wahrscheinlich auch nicht besonders kreativ, aber er würde seinen Zweck erfüllen. Shaw betrat den Konferenzraum und wollte gerade eine Schreibe anbringen als der große Bildschirm an der Wand aufflackerte. Sein erster Gedanke war Beckman, doch zu seiner großen Überraschung blickte ihm Chuck entgegen.

Absatz

„Psst."

Jeff tat so als hätte er es nicht gehört, doch er erkannte Lesters unauffällig, auffällige Art sich bemerkbar zu machen. Er riskierte einen Blick über die Schulter und entdeckte seinen Freund, versteckt zwischen einigen Sonderangeboten. Lester musste hier schon seid Ladenschluss lauern, in der Hoffnung herauszufinden was Chuck und die Anderen aushecken. Die Muskelprotze waren außer Sichtweite, nur Rita bewachte ihn und sie sah alles andere als glücklich darüber aus. „Ich weiß du wolltest das alles nicht."

Jeff hatte beschlossen an ihr Gewissen zu appellieren. „Shaw hat dich da mit reingezogen. Du willst doch niemanden verletzen."

„Natürlich will ich das nicht. Ich bin Wissenschaftlerin, keine Terroristin." Sie schniefte hörbar.

„Dann lass die Waffe sinken und wir verschwinden von hier. Gemeinsam."

Sie kaute unschlüssig auf ihrer Unterlippe, doch Jeff sah in ihren Augen dass sie nicht abdrücken würde und gab Lester ein Zeichen. Rita wich erschrocken zurück als sie ihn sah, rief aber nicht um Hilfe.

„Ne schöne Freundin hast du da." Lester klang schadenfroh, machte sich aber sofort daran Jeffs Fesseln zu lösen. Als er seine Hände wieder frei hatte, nahm Jeff zuerst Rita die Waffe aus der Hand.

„Keine Sorge. Alles wird wieder gut. Ich beschütze dich."

Absatz

„Chuck! Sieh einer an, du hast gewusst das ich mir eine solche Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen würde."

Chuck zuckte mit den Schultern. „Klar, du bist ein Idiot."

„Bitte?"

„Ach komm schon. Alles was du anfängst setzt du in den Sand. Du wolltest Sarah töten, du wolltest mich töten…bin nicht sicher ob es dir Aufgefallen ist, aber wir sind noch recht lebendig. Du wolltest Kontrolle über die CIA erlangen, was ganz schön in die Hose ging. So viele Reinfälle wären mir ganz schön peinlich."

Shaw kochte vor Wut. „Peinlich?"

Chuck zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich meine, du hattest den Intersect. Bei deiner Ausbildung und dem Hightech Computer in deinem Kopf hätte das ein Kinderspiel sein müssen."

„Ach, du hättest es also besser gemacht?" Chuck war verändert. Seine Mimik, dieses hämische Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das war nicht der Mann den Shaw von früher kannte.

„Sagen wir einfach ich mache mir so meine Gedanken über die Zukunft. Aber das betrifft dich nicht."

„Verstehe. Du willst mich also wieder einsperren, ich nehme an das Buy More ist umstellt? Was war mit den zwei Wachen am Eingang. Mein Mann hat sie erschossen, sieht dir nicht ähnlich zwei Agenten zu opfern."

Chuck betrachtete aufmerksam seine Fingernägel. „Ach, denen geht es gut. Das waren zwei Buy- More Mitarbeiter die sich was dazu verdient haben. Dein Scharfschütze ist jetzt übrigens mein Mann. Schrecklich diese angeheuerten Söldner, denken nur ans Geld. Was die CIA betrifft…die haben die Festung aufgegeben, nachdem du sie ganz offensichtlich infiltriert und Caseys Tochter entführt hast."

Shaw versuchte zu verstehen was vor sich ging. „Du hast mich in eine Falle gelockt."

„Wie bereits gesagt, du bist ein Idiot."

Am liebsten hatte Shaw den Bildschirm von der Wand gerissen. „Meine Männer…"

„Deine Männer werden vermutlich gerade die Sprengsätze finden die ich bereits im Buy More angebracht habe. Wenn sie auch nur ein Fünkchen Verstand besitzen, rennen sie jetzt um ihr Leben."

Chuck Grinste zu Shaw herab. „Zusammen mit dem Sprengstoff den du mitgebracht hast, wird das einen hübschen bumbs geben."

Shaw lachte höhnisch. „Netter Bluff Chuck, aber ich kenne dich. Du jagst das Buy-More nicht in die Luft. Du hängst an diesem Schuppen, er war wie ein zweites Zuhause für dich. Abgesehen davon tötest du mich nicht. Das kannst du gar nicht."

Auf Chucks Gesicht zeigte sich keine Regung. „Ja, ich kann ein ganz schönes Weichei sein. Trotzdem glaube ich, nur die richtige Motivation zu brauchen und wer könnte da besser geeignet sein als du?"

Shaw wurde unsicher. Chuck hatte sich verändert, die Frage war nur: wie sehr?

„Du willst mich töten? Gut, komm her und wir beenden es."

„Große Worte für jemanden ohne Intersect. Allerdings glaube ich dass ich bei einem Zweikampf im entscheidenden Moment tatsächlich kneifen würde. Ich darf die Sache mit dem Unterbewusstsein nicht unterschätzen. Nein, ich mache es mir beim ersten Mal lieber leicht."

Ein Countdown erschien in einem kleinen Fenster neben Chucks Gesicht, es waren nur noch fünf Ziffern übrig. „Du weißt ja, ich hatte schon immer eine Vorliebe für Bomben."

Absatz

Der alte Van stand auf seinem üblichen Platz. Jeff öffnete Rita die Tür und half ihr beim einsteigen, während Lester bereits auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und sie zur Eile drängte.

„Macht schon, macht schon."

Jeff nahm gerade am Steuer Platz, als er sah wie die zwei Männer die für Shaw arbeiteten aus dem Laden stürmten.

Erst dachte er sie hätten ihre Flucht bemerkt und wollten sie zurück holen, doch dann stürmten sie kopflos in verschiedenen Richtungen davon. Kurz darauf erfuhr er auch warum, denn hinter ihnen explodierte das Buy More in einem gewaltigen Feuerball. Der grüne Schriftzug wurde auseinander gerissen und davon geschleudert. Ein riesiges brennendes B landete nur wenige Meter vor dem Van. Fassungslos starrten die Drei auf die qualmende Ruine. Jeff fand zuerst die Sprache wieder.

„Es ist schon wieder passiert."

Ende Teil 6


End file.
